happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Letter Late than Never
"Letter Late than Never" is episode number 10.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Neither rain, nor snow, nor heat, nor gloom of night shall keep mailman Lumpy from his appointed rounds! Plot While sorting letters at the post office, mail carrier Lumpy begins rummaging through the mail. He begins eating the contents of a box of chocolates while reading a letter. He gets chocolate all over the paper and blows his nose on it when the letter begins to make him cry. He then takes and stretches out a sweater from a box, before picking up his mail bag and heading out on his route. Before he leaves the building he looks at a painting of another mailmoose on the wall, saluting and taking pride in his duties. As he walks up to his first house, he is frightened to see a doghouse with a skull over the doorway. He is relieved to find a turtle come out and begins rubbing its head with his finger. The turtle bites down hard on his finger, making him scream and flail wildly. He begins running back to his mail truck, but numerous obstacles slow him down as the turtle slowly chases after him. While trying to find the right key to open the door, he is attacked by the turtle. He barely manages to get in his truck and escape with his life. He licks a stamp, puts it on one of his cuts, and sadly takes his mail carrier's hat off. When he looks at a mini picture of the mailmoose, however, he gets a resurgence of pride and puts his cap back on. His next stop is Pop and Cub's house. Pop had previously taken out the garbage including a cardboard box, which Cub, wanting to play, climbed into. Lumpy thinks the box is mail and tosses it into his truck. He turns around to see the turtle slowly walking up the road to attack him again. Lumpy looks through the mail for things to protect himself and eventually comes across a can of dog repellent. He has difficulty pointing the can forward and sprays himself in the eyes three times before getting attacked by the turtle again. Once more, he manages to escape into his truck and drives off. Lumpy puts more stamps over his cuts and swears loudly as he throws off his mail carrier's cap. Upon looking at the picture of the mailmoose, however, Lumpy once more feels pride for his job and continues on his way. He now comes to Giggles' house and realizes that the sweater he's wearing is meant for her. He takes it off and puts it back in the box, but when Giggles puts it on it's too big for her. Lumpy drives off and carelessly splashes Giggles with muddy water. The sun comes out, however, drying they water and causing the sweater to shrink to a perfect fit. Giggles laughs at her luck, but starts getting choked when the sweater continues shrinking. Eventually it becomes so tight it forces her head to fly off like a deflated balloon, where it lands in her mailbox. Next on Lumpy's route is Cuddles' house, where Lumpy, for some reason, thinks the box he picked up at Pop's house is supposed to go. Lumpy realizes the box is too big for the mailslot, but decides to slide it through anyway. Cuddles hears Lumpy and walks to his door. He grabs the box, which now resembles a pizza box, from the slot. He opens the box and he sees Cub's flattened body, resembling a bloody, bone and organ-filled pizza. Cuddles drops the box and runs away, screaming. Lumpy finally reaches the last house on his route, but upon trying to put a letter in the mailbox, it collapses. He sees the house is up a tall mountain, so he begins his trek to do his duty. Neither rain, nor snow, nor heat, or gloom of night keeps him from the completion of his appointed rounds. He makes it to the top of the mountain, only to find the turtle waiting for him. He backs away in fright and falls off the mountain, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body when he hits the ground. The turtle appears before him and grabs Lumpy's foot in its mouth. It begins pulling Lumpy into its shell, eating him as it goes. Lumpy sees the dog repellent and tries to grab it to save himself, but his antlers touch the button and send the spray right into his eyes. As the turtle finishes eating Lumpy, it spits one of his antlers out of its shell.Before the story ends,the turtle belch loudly with Lumpy's blood. Moral "Good things come in small packages" Deaths #Giggles is decapitated when a sweater she's wearing shrinks too much. #Cub is flattened when Lumpy shoves a box he's in through a mail slot. #Lumpy is eaten by a killer turtle. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Lumpy eats seven of twelve chocolates in the box, but after he reads the note, they all reappear. #When Lumpy looks at the can of dog spray, his point of view is inconsistent with his position. #When Lumpy's finger is injuried the injury later disappears. #The sweater Lumpy wears is torn in several places after he's attacked by the turtle the second time. When he gives the sweater to Giggles, however, the sweater has no tears in it. #When Cuddles opens the box with Cub's body inside, he uses his left hand to open it. When he looks into the box containing Cub, his left hand is on the side of the box. Before he throws the box down and runs away, his left hand once again is holding the box open. #Additionally, when Cuddles opens the box and throws it down in terror, you can see his fingers, but when he's looking into the box he has mitten-hands. #The mountain Lumpy climbs is an incline, but it becomes a straight drop off when he falls. #The broken mailbox becomes much closer to the road after Lumpy falls off the cliff. #The outline of the dog on the dog spray faces right the first time Lumpy uses it and faces left when Lumpy is being eaten. #The cut on Lumpy's finger disappears after he gets into the car. #It would have been impossible for the turtle to get down the mountain before Lumpy did. Trivia #Cuddles being horrified of Cub's crushed remains soon became an internet fad, where users on YouTube put random images into the box, and Cuddles screams after the image insults him. The videos of this fad would usually be named "Dear, I found ________ in the pizza box". #Lumpy's climb up the mountain to the last house on his route is a reference to the alleged motto of the U.S. Postal Service (in actuality, the U.S. Postal Service doesn't have a motto. The words "Neither rain, nor snow, nor heat, or gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds" are, however, enscribed over the entrance to the General Post Office in New York). #The group of featuring characters in this episode is the same group of featuring characters from the episode From Hero to Eternity. #The group of survivors in this episode is the same group from the episodes Doggone It and Sea What I Found. #When this episode was aired on YouTube along with A Sight For Sore Eyes and Wipe Out, the name for the mix of these segments was "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy died twice and Cuddles died once. #Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. #This is one of four times in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three are Doggone It, Take a Hike and Mime to Five. #Lumpy's death is the second longest in the whole TV series, next to Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek. #This was possibly Lumpy's longest and most torturous death until The Chokes on You, where he would suffer a longer and more injurious death. #Lumpy is shown to eat chocolate, a trait previously seen in Blind Date. #The music used when Lumpy sees the killer turtle was used in the HTF arcade game Hot Potato. #This episode's title is a play on the saying "better late than never". Category:TV episodes